Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for controlling exposure of presence and, more particularly, to enforcing policy-based exposure of presence.
Presently, an XML document management (XDM) server placed on a presence server allows for the processing of presence. XDM servers are inefficient, complicated to implement, and resource intensive, which makes them expensive to deploy and manage. Similarly, with an XDM server implemented on a presence server, the presence server must be powerful enough to handle the presence computations, as opposed to simply retrieving and transmitting raw presence information.
Presence is essential to improving the efficiency of every communication or collaboration process. Presence can be extracted from enterprise/business processes and integrated with all communication and collaboration processes, such as processes, within enterprises, between enterprises and partners/suppliers/customers, etc. Presence is an enterprise asset which can be used to leverage ubiquitously throughout an enterprise/business process, securely manage, expose and federate, and create new business processes. Enterprise presence should be federate-able with any relevant external source of presence. However, current presence gathering models and implementations fail to efficiently and rapidly gather presence information in such a way to take full advantage of the benefits of presence.
Nonetheless, problems with current presence gathering implementations include limits in systems and methods for working from a single data model common for all the needs of presence and or using the presence information. At present, no such system or implementation exists; hence, there is a need for improvements in the art.